Destinos
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Ellos estaban destinados a odiarse, ella estaba destinada a conocerlo, el a amarla con su vida, ninguno pensó jamás estar cerca de alguien como su otra parte. Pero las leyendas siempre son tan… extrañas e insólitas. Dos razas que debían de odiarse. J/N


**Aclaración: **Este fic esta basado en un universo alterno entre el final de eclipse y un poco la trama de Breaking dawn, aclaro yo aun no termino de leer este ultimo pero pues eso no impronta pues es un Universo alternativo. Pero por razón de esas dos cosas, tiene un gran SPOILEr, si aun no lee breaking dawn o si aun peor no has leído eclipse lee esto bajo tu propio riesgo.NO ME HAG RESPONSABEL DE ARRUINARTE PARTES DEL LIBRO. De ante mano gracias a los q lo lean

**Summary**: Ellos estaban destinados a odiarse, ella estaba destinada a conocerlo, el a amarla con su vida, ninguno pensó jamás estar cerca de alguien como su otra parte. Pero las leyendas siempre son tan… extrañas e insólitas. Dos razas que debían de odiarse. J/N

.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**DESTINOS**

**JACOB**

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro en el bosque, había despertado bajo la sombra de un abeto, el día era cálido pero aun así con un poco de neblina, nada extraño en las fronteras con Canada donde el clima era muy voluble tanto como nuestros vecinos del norte, me sacudí un poco la hojarasca que se me había enmarañado con mi pelaje, y me des modorre un poco, para poder seguir mi camino hacía ningún lugar, estire un poco mis patas delanteras, las cuales estaban muy entumecida pues había dormido sobre ella, 15 años como lobo nómada y aun no me acostumbraba a dormir.

Inicie a correr para quitarme el entumecimiento, si 15 años de que había aceptado y adoptado esta forma de vida, el alejarme de la manada y alejándome de mi vida como humano, en espera de que el dolor sufrido pudiera desparecer al ser completamente un lobo dejándome dominar por mi instinto animal, pero aun asi, a pesar de decidir una vida como esta, mi conciencia humana no había desparecido, seguía siendo Jacob Black en el interior, un interior que deseaba eliminar, o eso creía.

He estado vagando por todo el país, en busca de un lugar indefinido, un lugar donde me encuentre tranquilo, comer cuando tenga hambre, dormir cuando me sienta cansado, beber cuando tenga sed, una vida completamente instintiva sin presiones sin nada, pero aun así no completa, quizás sea por que mi naturaleza es humana, siempre me he sentido impulsado a estar cerca de una comunidad, por un tiempo para luego alejarme por un largo tiempo a una vida salvaje , pero ese sentimiento de que algo le hace falta a mi vida es lo que me orilla a volver ala civilización de vez en cuando, nunca suelo bajar completamente a la ciudad, solo me mantengo alerta en zonas donde los campistas reposan, o cerca de las carretera, incluso en veces cambio a mi forma humana solo por gusto y crear cierto terror por los campistas y alpinistas creando leyendas al confundirme con el Yeti o otra criatura extraña, me divertía mucho hacer eso, aun que claro nunca había con quien compartir esa diversión, por lo que no duraba muy poco.

Estos días había estado algo hiperactivo para mi parecer, así que decidí acercarme a la ciudad mas cercana de la cual me encontraba, según mi orientación me encontraba en Minnesota o eso era lo que creía, la verdad he perdió un poco la noción tanto del tiempo como de la ubicación después de tantos años, me encontraba cerca de un ciudad pequeña, casi un pueblo, con un clima muy inestable usualmente frio, y como parecía en época de nieve, podía escuchar un riachuelo cerca del lugar, así que me dedica a beber un poco de agua; en realidad no tenía nada que hacer no tenia hambre ayer había cazado como para manténteme alerta otra semana, asi q no me quedaba anda mas que nada.., analizar la zona.

Esta era creo, la primera vez que me encontraba relativamente cerca de casa, desde el momento en que hui de La Push, evitaba cruzarme por algún lugar en el cual alguno de la manada me pudiera encontrar, así que nunca había vuelto a ver a Embry o a Quil , Sam me había localizado una vez cuando me disponía a salir de la península de Olimpia, pero fingí no oírlo.

-Suerte amigo- fue lo ultimo que me dijo cuando entendió q no le contestaría.

Mi partida no debería de haber sido algo que alterara a los demás, yo había tomado la decisión y Sam y los demás y Billy debería de entender, que como mi antepasado yo viviría como un espíritu libre, quise volver un solo para ver como estaba Billy pero sabia que si volvía no podría irme de nuevo, así que decidí que se acostumbrarían a mi ausencia, mis hermanas y mis hermanos adoptivos calmarían mi ausencia.

El día había pasado tranquilo, el riachuelo no estaba tan lejos como había pensado, y me parecido tranquilo recostarme en ese lugar, hasta que escuche unos ruidos que llamaron mi atención del otro lado del pequeño rio, parecía como si una gran roca hubiera caído al piso, los arboles se cimbraron a unos metros de donde me encontraba, y mi curiosidad me impulso haber que había pasado.

No era temporada de campismo, pues la nieve lo hacia imposible así que no debía de ser ningún humano, quizás algún fenómeno natral, pero como no tenía nada que hacer ir a inspeccionar no me distraía de nada.

Conforme me iba acercando un olor extremadamente dulce llego a mi nariz, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco de nauseas, sabia de donde venia ese olor, de quien podrá pertenecer, y comprendí que lo que había escuchado no había sido provocado por una roca sino por uno de ellos, uno de eso seres que tanto detestaba y odiaba, que con tanto gusto disfrutaba enfrentar cada que uno se me cruzaba pro el camino, quizás esta era aun de esas veces un estúpido engendro nómada como yo, en busca de una caza, ajaja pero no sabia a lo que iba a encontrarse.

El olor a sangre llego con rapidez a mi, el engendro ya había cazado, entonces por que el ambiente se sentía tan alterado, acaso aun estaba sediento, es que acaso esas cosas no se llenaban jamás, sabia que su naturaleza era esa ,pero aun así eran ponzoña para el mundo . Me acerque con cautela, para ver a mi futura presa, ya saboreaba mi victoria, cuando estaban alterados eran mas susceptibles a ser derrotados, con forme me acercaba pude escuchar algo que llamo mucho mi atención, era el latido de un corazón.. Acaso, la presa de la bestia aun seguía viva, gruñí para mis adentro, seres despreciables y sádicos eso es lo que eran todos ellos rocas frías sin sentimientos.

Me hice paso por un camino que dejaba claro la figura de una chica, estaba sentada en el piso, su ropa estaba algo alborotada, al igual que su cabello rizado de un color bronce extraño con unas cuantas ramitas en el, yo estaba a espaldas de ella, su cuerpo se movía con agitación, como si hubiera corrido un largo tiempo, o como si hubiera caído de una gran altura, no estaba seguro si ella era la victima o la victimaria pues la esencia dulce que llegaba a mi nariz venia de será de ella, rodee un poco para poder distinguir si estaba herida o algo por el estilo, pero eso solo acentuó su olor y me die cuenta que venia de ella, llevo sus manos a su cabeza para acomodarse el cabello y vi sus piel pálida pétrea con una textura de marfil, si sin duda ella era una escoria que debía de ser aniquilada, pero porque aun seguía oyendo el latido del corazón.

-Bravo, si querías que no se dieran cuenta que te habidas escapado con esto ya la hiciste, ella se va a dar cuenta del vestido bravo, bravo- dijo la chica como si hablara con alguien mas, pero no había nadie, hablaba para si misma. Su voz era de una soprano primera, muy fina y delgada.

Se levanto con delicadeza en un rápido movimiento, llevando una mano pétrea a su corazón.

-Arggg papa se dará cuenta que me he escapado también el latido de mi corazón esta muy rápido argg..-volvía a decir con esa voz de soprano

El latido de su corazón, pero.. Como, como un ser como ese tenia un latido de corazón, era una idiosincrasia, me acerque para atacar a esa escoria, pero mis patas pisaron unas ramitas sueltas, lo que hizo voltear a la chica, y nuestras miradas se encontraron, Mis negras pupilas encontraron las castañas, y entendí que ella no podía se lo que pensaba, no, era imposible, esas orbes bronceadas lo confirmaban. Ella no parcia asustada al verme, sino que solo me contemplo, algo sorpendida.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.

**Sin terminar**

**Destinos**

Bueno espero q el haya gustado, este es un fci que em aprecio interesante, el final del 3 donden Jacob decide quedarse como lobo me dio muchos ideas que para varios fics para depuse ´poner en practica, y esta es una que surgió cuando leí breaking dawn, buenono digo ams epsor que sigan lenyeo y pronto les traeré proximos capituslo besos

**Hermi Black**


End file.
